


Color of the Sun

by Lobelia



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Roanoke
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance, Self-Sacrifice
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 14:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobelia/pseuds/Lobelia
Summary: Что чувствует человек, который вот-вот должен умереть?Рори Монаган не думал, что выяснять это придется так скоро.





	Color of the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> АУ, где Шелби, Мэтт и Ли спаслись, заключив договор с Мясник, и теперь на каждую кровавую луну они обязаны поставлять ей новых жертв. 
> 
> Коллаж-иллюстрация: https://pp.userapi.com/c824200/v824200687/24186/RzEdXTjRWzw.jpg

Рори начинает обратный отсчет, как только возвращается в дом. Точнее, отсчет начинается как-то сам собой, словно кто-то засунул в его голову часы, и теперь стрелки методично и безжалостно отбрасывают секунду за секундой. Рори пытается заглушить, заткнуть это тупое тиканье - в конце концов, оно лишь плод его воображения! - но ничего не выходит.

_Что чувствует человек, который вот-вот должен умереть?_

Рори Монаган не думал, что выяснять это придется так скоро.

Свет в их спальне погашен почти полностью, остались лишь лампы на тумбочках. Одри все еще кутается в темно-зеленый халат, сигарета в ее руке подрагивает, на щеках тускло блестят следы слез. Она почти не шевелится, только нервно поглядывает в сторону ванной. Рори приоткрывает окно, чтобы дым не скапливался в комнате, и где-то под сердцем набухает ледяная тяжесть, когда он видит россыпь движущихся факельных огней прямо рядом с домом.

Мясник (настоящая Мясник) не смотрит - выжигает слово «смерть» на лице, на внутренней стороне век.

_Он уже заклеймен._

Рори противно от этого, противно и душно, хочется запереться в ванной и долго-долго отмывать затхлый могильный запах, затягивающий, как болотная тина. Хочется, чтобы все это оказалось жутким сном, кошмаром, подобно тем, что мучили Одри после нападения Агнес. Она просыпалась с криком, дрожала и всхлипывала, стуча зубами - Рори тогда пришлось ночевать у нее целую неделю...

\- Тебя что-то тревожит?

Одри - это глаза цвета расплавленного шоколада, персиковый шелк кожи и фигура, которой позавидовала бы любая его ровесница. Одри - это длинные летящие платья с неизменными черными ботильонами, крупные серьги и пьянящий запах карамели и жасмина. Одри - это хрустально-нежный смех и милый акцент, который хочется слушать снова и снова. Одри - это все, что имеет значение, и день, когда она наконец-то сказала «да» после невыносимо долгих раздумий, Рори официально считает лучшим в своей жизни.

\- Ничего, - он забирается на кровать, перехватывая ее руку, целует пальцы - быстро, горячо, в очередной - который по счету? - раз до спертого дыхания поражаясь их хрупкости, _ее_ хрупкости. Рори пытается представить, как огромный широкий нож Мясник с замаху входит в ее тело, и его начинает слегка мутить. Он яростно встряхивает головой, взгляд цепляется за обручальное кольцо: Одри не снимает его даже, когда спит.

Острый прилив нежности застревает в горле скользким комком.

_Не уйти..._

\- Ты что-то увидел в окне.

_Она не должна знать. Не после всего, что пережила сегодня._

\- Я смотрел на луну, - отвечает Рори, не задумываясь. - Все-таки жутковато выглядит, не находишь?

Он продолжает свое приятное занятие, упорно игнорируя возобновившееся тиканье. Но Одри не улыбается, и бледность все не сходит с ее лица, а взгляд поблескивает застывшей влагой. Что с ней? Неужели догадывается? Пальцы, сжимающие ее руку, деревенеют, и как раз этот момент она выбирает, чтобы прошептать:

\- Рори, мне страшно... Вдруг Агнес еще здесь?

\- Нет. Нет, - он выдыхает про себя. - Ты же слышала, что сказал Сидней.

\- Я ему не верю, - Одри почти срывается на истеричный крик. - Я не хочу больше оставаться в этом доме, не хочу, не хочу!

\- Ш-ш-ш, - Рори притягивает ее к себе за плечи, привычно прижимается губами к виску. - Все хорошо... - и отвратительный липкий комок тотчас вновь распирает горло, потому что _ни-черта-не-хорошо_.

_Эй, я этой ночью дам призракам-маньякам убить меня, чтобы они не убили тебя. Все просто отлично!_

\- Давай уедем, - Одри гладит его лицо ладонями, такими горячими, точно она в лихорадке. - Вернемся в Лос-Анджелес... Ты пойдешь на свое прослушивание... К черту Сиднея! - и в глазах ее столько надежды и доверия, словно все ее существование зависит от него.

Рори хочется кричать, потому что так оно и есть.

_Думаешь, одной твоей жизни будет достаточно?_

Вероятность, что это сработает, ниже всех допустимых процентов. Рори не верит в надежность сделки, потому что глупо рассчитывать на благородство женщины, которая выглядит, словно сбежала из второсортного ужастика. Рори верит в эту сделку, потому что ничего другого ему не остается.

Он мог бы увезти ее отсюда. Они могли бы сбежать, прямо сейчас, вместе, наплевав на остальных, сбежать туда, где безопасно, где призраки их не достанут, где кровавая луна будет всего лишь "жутковатым" явлением природы, а не символом их смерти. Это так соблазнительно, так чертовски заманчиво... и невозможно. Потому что их не выпустят. Потому что стерегут, как цепные псы, и если только поймут, что он хочет нарушить договор - убьют обоих. Но пока есть шанс, что Мясник пощадит ее...

\- Одри, ты устала, - говорит Рори как можно мягче. - Ты должна как следует отдохнуть. Выспаться и все такое. А завтра... завтра мы уедем. Прямо с утра. Ладно?

Она кивает, наконец-то слабо улыбаясь, и он склоняется к ее губам, позволяя и себе, и надоевшему тиканью, и мертвому холоду, дышащему в спину, раствориться в ней, в ее тепле.

_Ты цвета солнца, Одри. Ты - само солнце._

Когда острые колья с хрустом разрывают грудную клетку, в ушах звенит ее смех.

Кровавая луна принимает очередную жертву.


End file.
